The present invention relates to a high-efficiency engine, either of a reciprocating or rotary piston type, driven by pressurized air or other compressible gases, with negative emissions, both as individually considered as a part of a complex system.
A very important problem both with respect to climatic and human health issues, is that to provide engines with high operating efficiencies and non-polluting emissions.
Since an engine or propelling device should be always considered as an energetic application and not an energetic vector, it would be very desirable to is provide such an engine having an energy efficiency as high as possible, thereby saving natural or industrial resources, and preventing polluting emissions from being generated, also considering the fact that polluting motor vehicles and static driving apparatus are mainly concentrated in towns and like environments.
At present, no concrete solution to the above problems exists, with the exception of a use of hybrid vehicles, that is either driven by mixed electric power and hydrocarbon fuel systems or by electrical battery based systems only, which vehicles, however, have both a small power efficiency and highly noxious emissions and an additional problem of properly disposing of highly polluting exhausted batteries.